


i’ll be back.

by socks_oda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Androids, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Detectives, Detroit Become Human AU, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Murder, i really like d:bh and got back into it so i just impulsively wrote a fic, phil and techno have connor and hank’s dynamic :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_oda/pseuds/socks_oda
Summary: He didn’t feel guilty; he couldn’t feel guilty. He was a machine, machines didn’t feel emotions. He was designed for one purpose: to track down deviants and dispose of them. He was simply completing his mission.or:techno was designed to complete a mission. he would complete that mission no matter what needs necessary.(very slow updates)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	i’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for death and description of death, alcohol, and drugs.
> 
> this doesn’t follow the game exactly and i will be changing some things from the original game to fit my idea better :).

There was a light patter of rain on the umbrella Techno held loosely in his hand. It was dark out, the sun long since set, but he was sent out on a small mission and he had to finish that mission. Said mission was to find the detective of the Detroit City Department. He was given a list of bars that the Lieutenant was at from one of the other officers, so he had been travelling all across the city in the light rain for about an hour in a half. He checked his wrist, seeing the time was now ten o’clock PM. Hopefully, seeing as how this bar was the last one on his mental list, he would find the Lieutenant here in this one.

Technoblade pushed open the door to the bar, looking around to scan his surroundings. The bartender looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, pointing to a sign right by the door. Techno glanced at the sign, ‘NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED’ written in bold capital letters with a photo of a mechanical arm crossed out in red marker. He paid it no mind and began to search the bar, staring at each person and racking through the mental records and pictures he had of the Lieutenant. 

After a few minutes, the bartender still eyeing him warily and scowling, he stepped up to a person at the bar, hunched over on the stool and watched the TV in the corner. He wore a black trench coat and a striped bucket hat over his head, blond tufts of hair sticking out from it.

Techno cleared his throat and sat down next to the man, who hardly glanced up. His hand was gripping a shot glass that was empty, a few tiny droplets at the bottom. “Lieutenant Philza,” he started, and the man looked up with a scowl on his face.

Now having a good look at the person’s face, Techno was able to confirm that this was the person he was searching for and nodded. He watched the Lieutenant, who stared at him with an expression of annoyance, dull blue eyes squinted and blond eyebrows furrowed. He had a bit of facial hair that had not been shaven in a while, but it didn’t seem like he could grow a beard. The hat on his head cast a shadow over his eyes.

“The hell do you want?” Philza asked, looking over at the bartender, who watched them with a hard set expression, about to speak up.

Techno held out his hand. “I’m Technoblade, the android sent by CyberLife. I am to assist you with your work, as I am a new prototype to help out the police force. I am to assist you in disposing of the deviants around the city, as there has been an influx in reported crimes from deviants.”

“I’m off for the night, kid,” Phil muttered, tapping his fingers on the shot glass in his hand. Techno only watched, then glanced around at the bar before he spoke again.

“You are not, sir. I was informed by the officers at the station of this case and that you were assigned to it. They said you'd probably be having a drink nearby. This is the fifth bar I’ve checked and I’ve finally found you.” Techno glanced down at his watch. “There has been report of a murder caused by a deviant and they need  _ you _ to come and investigate it.”

Philza scowled before standing up, sifting through his wallet for a moment and setting a bill down on the bar counter, nodding towards the bartender before gesturing for Techno to follow him. The android followed after Phil, pushing open the door of the bar and feeling the gaze of the bartender on the back of his head. He looked back, making eye contact, then closed the door behind him, the bell at the top ringing out at the contact.

“Where did it take place?” Phil asked, his tone laced with annoyance and not making eye contact with Techno, who stood next to him with his hands behind his back. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes only confirming that. He supposed the man just wanted to go home or continue to drink.

“Just a neighborhood over,” Techno said and nodded, “I will walk us there. It isn’t a far or long walk. Do you have an umbrella?”

“No,” Phil responded, glancing at Techno. Techno opened up his umbrella once more and held it over both himself and Phil, then began to walk at a quick pace, leaving Phil to mutter to himself and quickly catch up.

“Have you ever worked on a case before?” Phil asked, although he was reluctant to even talk to the android, who seemed more focused on heading towards their destination more than anything.

“I have, just a few days ago I was assigned a case to save a little girl from their household android who had turned deviant. Unfortunately, my predecessor was destroyed so I was sent to replace it. The memories were transferred over to this system,” Techno said. “The deviant was close to the little girl and her parents, so the police on the case were confused as to why it went deviant in the first place.”

“Do you know why?”

“It was going to be replaced, but you can chalk it down to faulty programming,” Techno responded plainly, pulling out a coin from his pocket to fidget with as they walked. “That’s the case with all deviants.” He looked over to Phil. “Errors in their software cause them to experience something similar to human emotion.”

Phil was silent for a moment before responding. “I know this,” he said. “What is this case?”

“I wasn’t given too many details, since they didn’t tell me much, but I will tell you what I know,” Techno started, flicking the coin in the air and catching it. “J. Schlatt’s android went deviant two weeks ago at eight PM, murdering him by hitting him repeatedly with a baseball bat while Schlatt was intoxicated.” He glanced at Phil, who responded with a hum. “The android was a newer model, the YK500 child model, looking to be around fourteen years of age if it were a human, for parents that are unable to have kids or simply don’t want to try for kids. It murdered Schlatt then went into hiding, no one knows where it is now.”

Phil slowly nodded. “Why did it murder him?”

“I was not told why, but I would assume it was the same reason as the deviant from a few days ago. Its programming faltered, giving it some sort of mind of its own, so it rebelled.”

Phil said nothing, just continuing to follow Techno. They walked in silence for about ten minutes, the rain beginning to pick up as they continued. Cars passed as they walked, splashing water from the puddles on the side of the road onto Techno, who didn’t even flinch at it. He simply kept his eyes forward.

They arrived in front of a large house with three police cars outside with a few police officers standing outside the house, holding guns tightly in their hands and discussing amongst themselves. One looked up when he saw Techno and Phil, then gestured for them to come over.

“Pete,” Phil said and then dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“I see the android found you, then, huh? Thing’s real smart, I’ll have you know,” the officer, Pete, said and grinned. “New model and already having solved one case and moving onto the next. I was thinkin’ you weren’t gonna show up.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Mhm, I know. I wasn’t planning on showing up. What is happening?”

Techno watched them both, putting the coin back in his pocket and his hands behind his back while he listened carefully to them, perhaps hoping for an update on what was happening.

“We’re still searching the house for any more clues, you can go ahead and go inside and see for yourself,” Pete responded, stepping out of the way so the two could walk inside.

Philza and Techno stepped inside the house and were immediately hit with the stench of a rotting body, Phil scrunching up his nose and looking around. Other officers were inside, speaking to each other and searching nearby drawers and cabinets for anything there that could be of use in the investigation. The house looked decently nice apart from the mess in the kitchen and, of course, the body lying up against the wall with it’s lips parted, dried blood on his face and dried blood all over the floor and the body of the victim, Schlatt. 

There were stab wounds in the body as well as the beatings from the bat, twenty eight to be precise. As Techno stepped forward to take a closer look, he was able to detect signs of red ice on the man’s lips. Looking around, there was a marker near another piece of evidence, confirming that the man was on drugs, specifically red ice, when the incident happened.

Techno looked around, then wehn into the kitchen, where a bat lay on the tiled ground, traces of human blood as well as thirium, which he knew humans liked to call ‘android blood’ or ‘blue blood’. He hummed and kneeled down, then glanced around the kitchen again, spotting the knife block on the counter, missing one of the knives in the otherwise full knife block. The one missing knife was still in the victim in the other room.

He stood up and then walked to the bathroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but he still opened the shower curtain and stepped back, raising an eyebrow. Etched into the shower wall was the word ‘rA9’ written over and over again in a seemingly obsessive way. There was a screwdriver in the bathtub, as well as a candle. The screwdriver must have been used to be able to carve into the tiled wall.

Techno stepped back, glancing at the mirror. His hair was damp somehow, even with the umbrella he had taken with him, and strands of it stuck to his face, even with the small crown shaped hair clips holding his hair back, showing the processing LED on the side of his head, glowing a yellow color that faded back to blue. He shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom and then back into the living room, where Phil was speaking to a new person he hadn’t seen before, not in a police uniform. He wore a blue sweater and beanie, and looked around with some sort of uncertainty in his eyes.

“After searching around, I have some sort of idea as to what happened,” Techno said once he walked up to Phil. Philza looked at him and raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Techno to continue speaking, so he did. “The android might have been attacked, since there were traces of thirium on the bat in the kitchen-”

“Thirium?” Phil asked.

“Thirium is what fuels android biocomponents, there is also traces of thirium 310 in red ice, which is what the victim was on during the murder,” Techno said, glancing over towards the kitchen, “and that would have meant the victim was not in the right state of mind during the murder. Of course, thirium, after a few hours, is invisible to the naked eye so only I am able to see it.”

Phil hummed, tapping his finger on his chin. The man next to him looked between Phil and Techno, a spark of anxiety in his eyes.

“There is an android on the investigation?” he asked, his voice full of distrust and nervousness.

Phil said nothing for a moment before he cleared his throat and gestured towards Techno. “It’s a prototype model CyberLife wants us to test out,” he answered dismissively.

“So it’s going to take your job, huh?” the boy asked, then cracked a grin. “Weird.” His face fell again and he looked at Techno, narrowing his eyes.

Techno held his hand out to him. “My name is Technoblade, the android sent by CyberLife. I am assigned to help Lieutenant Philza in this case.” He paused for a moment, the boy not shaking his hand. He pulled it away. “Why are you here? Do you have anything to contribute to the case?”

“I’m Schlatt’s roommate- or, was his roommate. My name’s Quackity.” He looked over at Schlatt’s body still slumped over by the wall, his eyes blank and dead, his hands pale and having a somewhat blue hue to the fingertips, as it was rather cold in the house. There had been no one to turn on the heat and keep the house at a well temperature. “He bought the android for himself to...well, prepare himself if he were to ever have a child. I don’t fuckin’ know, he’s impulsive. He made stupid decisions, especially by buying an android and then...I’m guessing he angered it until it snapped and it...you know, murdered him.”

Quackity had a blank look on his face before he scowled. “He had it coming. He never even tried to take care of Tubbo, poor kid, all he did was get drunk and get high on red ice. That shit is everywhere all over Detroit now, I’m assuming you know.”

Techno nodded. “I do know. It seems that Schlatt was on red ice when he died, as there are traces of it all around here.” He frowned. “I assume Schlatt and the android-”

“His name is Tubbo.”

“I assume Schlatt and Tubbo were in some sort of altercation, which led to Tubbo snapping and killing him,” Techno said and then hummed, walking back into the kitchen. “I can infer from the evidence that it started in the kitchen, since Tubbo must have taken a knife from the knife block. There were no fingerprints on the knife, so either it was a gloved person or an android, but with Tubbo being missing now, it must have been him.” He kneeled down by a spot of human blood on the floor and pressed his fingertips to it and then brought it up to his mouth, earning a disgusted look from Phil and an almost intrigued look from Quackity.

“Techno what the hell?” Phil hissed and Quackity laughed even though his dead roommate was just in the room over. It was strange.

Techno pulled his fingers away from his mouth, looking at Phil. “I can take samples in real time to find out more information.”

Phil’s face scrunched in disgust and he shook his head. “Keep that shit out of your mouth, Techno.”

“Alright.” Techno stood up from the floor. “The altercation started in the kitchen, Tubbo got the bat from Schlatt and stunned him by hitting him a few times, then grabbed the knife from the knife block and lured Schlatt out into the living room, where he stabbed him twenty-eight times in the abdomen and chest and Schlatt bled out.” He paced around the kitchen before he went to the back door and opened it, stepping out onto the porch and looking out at the backyard.

Techno stepped down and gazed over at footprints in the mud. There was almost no grass in the yard, and if there was any, it was dead. 

“It must have gone that way, then,” Phil said, following Techno out onto the porch.

Techno shook his head. “No, this wasn’t the deviant. This is Officer Pete’s size ten shoe, not a shoe a child would wear. That means...that means it’s still inside.” Techno quickly walked back inside and glanced around. “It’s still here, it has to be.”

Phil followed after him, his brow arched. “Well, go and find it, then. We don’t have any time to waste.”

With this new order set in place, Techno looked around, tapping his foot on his ground as he thought. He paused before he looked at the ground. “I can follow the traces of thirium. It must have kept bleeding afterwards,” he said and focused on the floor, the blue traces showing up in his vision and he began to follow the traces through the hallways. It was dark, but that didn’t hinder him as he kept walking. The trail winded throughout the halls until it lead to a hall with a dead end. 

The thirium pooled around one spot and stopped there. There were no windows in this hall, and it hadn’t gone back, so the only way it could have gone was up. Techno stepped back and lifted his gaze, spotting a board that was slightly shifted so that it peered into an attic space. He could spot a handprint in thirium, so that must have been the way it went.

He jogged back into the kitchen, grabbing one of the chairs and earning a confused look from both Phil and Quackity. Techno didn’t pay them any mind and brought the chair back into the hallway and then stepped onto it, taking a moment to balance himself before he pressed against the board with his hands and pushed it up and to the side so there was an entrance to get it. 

“The hell are you doing, Techno?” Phil asked, coming into the hallway and watching Techno with an arched brow, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

“There’s traces of thirium over here and on this board, so I am suspecting that it is up in the attic,” Techno responded plainly, then looked at Phil. “It must be in hiding.”

Phil hummed in response, then stepped closer. “I’ll wait down here, shout if you find anything.”

Techno pulled himself up from the chair and into the attic, grunting as he pulled his knees up. He pushed himself up to stand again and looked around, dust swirling around him. It seemed like no one had been in here for a while, but he still had some sort of hope that the deviant would still be here. After all, it had nowhere to go. It was a child, much less an android child.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out the pistol he was given by one of the police officers at the station before he was tasked to find Lieutenant Philza after he had abandoned his job. It seemed to gleam in the sliver of moonlight that showed through the one window that had a curtain closed most of the way. He didn’t intend on using the gun, but if worse comes to worst, he had it on hand and loaded.

It was eerily silent, the only sounds being Techno’s light footsteps as he carefully walked, making sure to keep an eye out. There was another curtain, though it wasn’t in front of a window, and a silhouette could be seen behind it. 

Techno frowned, thinking that it couldn’t possibly be so easy just like that, and moved the curtain out of his way. As he expected, it wasn’t that easy, and it was simply a mannequin with a crudely drawn face on it. 

He frowned and stepped back, only to be hit in the back of the head by something heavy, sending him tumbling onto the ground. Techno flipped onto his and gripped the pistol, flicking the safety off if he were to have to shoot it.

Above him, there stood the android with a metal crowbar gripped so tight in his hands that his knuckles turned white. His clothes were stained with human blood- Schlatt’s blood, and he seemed to be damaged in a few places where the artificial human skin peeled away and the white parts shown underneath, blue edging the white metal and the peachy human skin. Dents resembling bruises littered his arms and one on his face, where more of the human skin was peeling away and showing his bare face. His hair was knotted and messy, resembling his current state of being. The LED processor on the side of his head glowed dimly with a red color and his eyes were wide.

This was the YK500 deviant; this was Tubbo.

He stared down at Techno with a fearful expression and quietly croaked out, “Please don’t tell them...I don’t want to be deactivated. I’m only a kid, I can’t be deactivated.”  
  


Techno opened his mouth to speak, to try and talk to the deviant, but he was hit in the face with the crowbar. Nothing seemed to be too badly damaged, but thirium dribbled from his mouth.

“Please! I don’t want to be deactivated,” he pleaded, his hands shaking and eyes still full of fright. “They won’t deactivate me, right? You can convince them! You understand, right? You’re one of us.” Tubbo’s voice was desperate, wobbly as he talked.

Techno stayed silent for a moment, his expression neutral. He then shouted, “Phil! I found the deviant!” and then brought his knee up and kicked Tubbo, earning a shrill cry of utter despair.

Techno stood up and stood over Tubbo, staring down at the small, shaking body that stared up at him with a look of betrayal. A small whisper could be heard from Tubbo, “rA9, save me...”

He didn’t feel guilty; he couldn’t feel guilty. He was a machine, machines didn’t feel emotions. He was designed for one purpose: to track down deviants and dispose of them. He was simply completing his mission.

He looked down at Tubbo again before he pocketed his pistol and helped it up and out of the attic, to Phil, and then to the police station for questioning.


End file.
